Restless Nights
by really.abstract
Summary: Charlie is staying with you and the Winchesters again while hiding out from her enemies. Since you occupy the guest bedroom, Charlie has to share with you... Rated M for smut. Lots of smut.


Sparks light up my heart as her hand touches my waist. The whole world slows down and suddenly it's just me and the beautiful Charlie Bradbury.

She pulls me closer and wraps her arms around me tightly,

"It's good to see you again Y/N," she whispers into my ear.

She lets me go and I'm immediately transported back into reality. Sam and Dean are by my side and they each pull Charlie into a hug of their own.

A few months ago the boys had saved me from a pack of werewolves. My father was a hunter, he'd never told me and the first I'd heard about it was from the Winchesters.

"How long are you staying with us this time?" asked Sam in mock exasperation.

"Maybe a little longer than last time. I think they've figured out that I resurface again after a few months."

Charlie was having troubles with some Jin. A group of them were hunting her after she'd unsuspectingly killed one of their members.

I first met Charlie a week after the Winchesters had saved me. I'd been living with them at the bunker because we were all worried that the pack might come after me like they'd come after my father.

Charlie had barged through the door and had completely startled me. I'd been reading in the main area.

"Who are you?!" we'd yelled in unison.

The Winchesters then introduced us and after Charlie had explained her problem to the boys, they'd suggested she hide out in the bunker for a few months.

"That sounds good except, where am I supposed to stay? I'm guessing that Y/N is occupying the guest room... Unless-"

"No no no. Y/N is a guest, we don't do that with guests," replied Dean blushing.

I'd turned him down the previous Saturday.

"Uh huh. So then. Where am I supposed to stay?" Charlie repeated.

"Well uh, we could share? It's a king bed so there'd be enough room," I suggest.

"Are you sure?" asked Charlie, "That wouldn't make you uncomfortable would it?"

"Of course not. You're completely welcome to."

And so Charlie stayed with me.

It was.. different.

She slept next to me and when she was asleep she would wriggle over to me and hug my chest. She had no idea she was doing it, but it still made my heart jump out of my chest.

It'd been two months since I'd seen her. But I hadn't forgotten those nights.

"You're welcome to stay in my room again," I offered.

"Thank you Y/N, that's really kind of you," replied Charlie, smiling at me sweetly.

That night Charlie lay beside me and I couldn't sleep. I turn my head to look at her. In the light from the moon shining through the window she looked so beautiful. Her long red curls cascaded over her tight tank top and her chest moved slowly up and down.

I become so entrapped in watching her chest I don't notice Charlie wake up and look over at me.

"You can't sleep either?" she asked quietly, breaking me from my reverie.

"Uh what- uh, yeah. No, I couldn't sleep," I reply.

Charlie laughs quietly and I smile at her adorable expression.

"We're you staring at me?" she asks, inching ever so slightly closer.

"Maybe.." I reply.

Charlie is so close now that I can feel her cool breath again my face, her leg touches mine and it sends a warmth up to my chest.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head for the past two months," Charlie whispers into my ear.

I can feel her hands touch my waist and slide up underneath my shirt.

I gasp as her hands move smoothly up to my chest.

"Is this okay?" she asks quietly.

I grab her face with both hands and kiss her hungrily, of course it was okay.

Charlie unbuckles my bra with ease and begins to grope my left breast with experienced hands.

I moan into the kiss.

"That's my girl," says Charlie.

She slides her tongue into my mouth and swirls in around my own. I moan louder and she rolls on top of me and lifts off my shirt.

I take off her tank top and unbuckle her bra just as quickly before moving my face to her midriff.

I lick and suck and bite along her tender flesh,

"Oh- Y/N, yeesssss!" Charlie says in response.

I focus on one breast and start sucking on it gently. She moans and pushes me harder into her chest.

"Your turn," she says pulling away from me and kissing me hard as her hands start to slide down along my stomach and into my pants.

She stops just before she reaches my vagina and I groan in protest,

"Pleeease, I want you so so bad!" I cry.

She giggles, "I just wanted to hear you beg for it," she whispers.

Charlie moves her slender finger over my clit and begins to rub it backward and forward while kissing me passionately.

I moan and push myself against her.

She breaks away from the kiss and trails a row of kisses down from my midriff to my vagina.

She licks my clit and a yelp in delight. She begins to rub my clit hard backwards and forwards with her tongue.

Suddenly Charlie inserts a finger into my vagina and I moan loudly.

She works it in and out and then, without warning, inserts a second finger. I scream in pleasure as she pulls her fingers in and out, scissoring them, while she plays with my clit with her tongue.

"Charlie- charl- chalie I'm abou- I'm about to come..." I moan.

She works faster and faster until I climax into her.

She licks at my juices sucking on my vagina and making me squirt even more into her mouth.

She moves back up to my face and starts to kiss me.

I can taste myself on her lips and it makes me want her even more.

"Charlie.. I-"

"I know. I love you too."


End file.
